


SMOKESCREEN

by Picpicpic



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gay, Kelly's Pov, Love Confessions, Love Stories, M/M, POV First Person, Queer Themes, Romance, Trans Character, sevasey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picpicpic/pseuds/Picpicpic
Summary: I fell in love with him the first time I saw him. It was that easy; The quickest most immediate thing to ever happen to me. Only later, years later, slowly peeling layer after layer, did I fully realize the extent of complexity it held within. He held within.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This is an AU Fanfiction for NBC's Chicago Fire. All characters belong to the creators of the One Chicago universe.
> 
> This story depicts a gay and queer relationship including a Trans character. if you are uncomfortable with such themes, please do not read on.

1)

I fell in love with him the first time I saw him. It was that easy; The quickest most immediate thing to ever happen to me. Only later, years later, slowly peeling layer after layer, did I fully realize the extent of complexity it held within. He held within. Still does - holds within – just not as tightly perhaps. He’s learned to relax his grip, just a tad, on everything he deems as necessary to be concealed. I like to imagine I have a tiny part in that. God, I’m so in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is new, and an experiment. For now, it seems it's taking the form of singular paragraphs as chapters - I'm not yet sure why... I only have the very begging written and don't know where-to and how it will go, so please be patient...  
> This might be a huge mistake.


	2. Sleep

2) 

Sleep evades me. I sit here, the night before our wedding, a night in which we cannot be together – a first, a singular, since we finally found our way to one another – and I can’t help but think back to everything we’ve gone through. Everything that has brought us here. Everything that makes me yearn to hold him close, every moment of every day of our lives. Should add that to my vows. Fuck, I miss him.


	3. My Beautiful

3)

Message To: My Beautiful: I miss you

Message From: My Beautiful: I miss you too. It’s only been 3 hours. What you up to?

Message To:  My Beautiful: Thinking about you. About us.

Message From: My Beautiful: Only good things, I hope…

Message To: My Beautiful: Always

Message From: My Beautiful: No cold feet?

Message To: My Beautiful: Never. Never, you hear me? Tomorrow cannot come soon enough.

Message To: My Beautiful: The moment I set eyes on you again, I’m never letting you out of my sight.

Message From: My Beautiful: That could become uncomfortable…

Message To: My Beautiful: Don’t care. Learn to deal with it. Me - close and personal, from this day on.

Message From: My Beautiful: Mm, sounds perfect.

Message To: My Beautiful: Soon, baby, so soon. I can’t wait. **|** Message From: My Beautiful: I can’t wait.

Message To: My Beautiful:  :) Great minds…

Message From: My Beautiful: And synced hearts. I love you

Message To: My Beautiful: I love you


	4. Evidence

4) 

This night is never-ending… I started writing for myself, to pass the time, to quiet my racing mind. But now I feel I’m writing to you. It’s nothing you don’t know, but I realize, perhaps, I’ve never told you everything from my side. Maybe you’d like it – to hold in your hand, to read through as many times as you like, proof of my love, evidence of our story. We could show it to our kids eventually. I know you want kids, my love, and I’m going to fight with everything in me to make that happen for us. I’m going to give you the world. I’ll vow to it in a few short hours.


	5. Know

 5)

My, most beautiful, Matt,

I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. It was that easy; The quickest most immediate thing to ever happen to me. I just didn’t know it at the time. We were so young, barely out of school, - or so I thought, - and already you had been through so much. Not that I could see it; not that you’d let anyone see it. It would take me time and experience to learn to read you beneath your perfect façade. Because you were perfect that day. And every day since; but that day – at the academy – I close my eyes and I can see it as it happened, feel everything I felt wash over me again, amplified by everything I now know.


	6. Undoing

6)

Your hair was wet that day, that morning, the first time I saw you. A beam of sun came in through the small window set high in the locker-room wall, and as if by magic, you were standing directly in it as I came in. You looked like you’d been beamed down on that ray, directly from the sun. My first thought was ‘Sunshine’.  
I held my tongue for 6 years not to call you that out-loud. Your smile when I finally did was my undoing.


End file.
